bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adonis Baths
The Adonis Baths is a retooled environment from the BioShock 2 single player campaign, and it is the first level of The Protector Trials downloadable content. This level is almost identical to the Adonis Baths area of the Adonis Luxury Resort in the main campaign. The ADAM corpse in this level is located in a large, nearly empty swimming pool in the middle of the room. Enemies enter through doorways on three sides of the room, and they will approach the Little Sister by taking the short set of stairs at the shallow end of the pool, walking on a fallen column that rests on the right side, or by jumping directly into the shallow water at the deep end. General Tips Types of Enemies Encountered (By order of appearance) *Thuggish Splicer *Leadhead Splicer *Spider Splicer Vending Machines *Circus of Values located at the front right of the large pool. *El Ammo Bandito located next to the Circus of Values. *1 Health Station located at the back left of the large pool, near the large windows. Map The Adonis Baths/L1|Level One Trials Trial One Equipment *'Weapons:' Rivet Gun, Shotgun, Machine Gun *'Ammunition:' 00 Buck, Phosphorus Buck, Rivets, .50 Caliber Rounds, Anti-Personnel Rounds *'Plasmids:' Incinerate!, Electro Bolt, Insect Swarm *'Gene Tonics:' Armored Shell Tips *There are three main paths the Splicers will take when attempting to attack the Little Sister: one of them is, obviously, the short staircase in front of the player's spawn point. the second is the collapsed pillar that leads directly to the Little Sister, and the third starts at the bottom of the pool, into which Splicers will dive from the top. Check these three paths at all times, and prioritize any Splicers going through them. For strategies on how to explore the environment, see below. *Incinerate! and Insect Swarm are particularly useful in clearing groups of Splicers if the latter are swarming the player or their Little Sister. *There are two large pools of water which enemies tend to run through, either when approaching the player or when attempting to put themselves out if set on fire. The first is a shallow rectangular foot-bath in front of one of the entryways, to the right of the player's spawn point, and the other is at the bottom of the drained swimming pool. Check these pools frequently, especially when using Incinerate! frequently, and keep Electro Bolt in hand in case on of the Splicers step into the water. *There is no real point in using the Health Station during this trial, as it is far from the ADAM Corpse and the vulnerable Little Sister, and one doesn't have equipment to set traps around her. Instead, break the Health Station for an extra First Aid Kit at the beginning of the trial and buy the rest at the Circus of Values. *Avoid shooting Splicers at a distance with the Shotgun's 00 Buck, as it will only deal a small amount of damage and may even completely miss them. Instead, get as close as possible to them and aim in the general direction of their head (or, at the very least, their upper torso). *Phosphorus Buck is useful against group of enemies as it will set them on fire and make them momentarily step back. *Save the Machine Gun's Anti-Personnel Rounds for the Spider Splicers at the end of the trial, or for large groups of enemies if there are too many at a time. *Remember that there is a zoom function for the Rivet Gun and that a headhot will kill any Leadhead or Thuggish Splicer in a single hit. Don't be afraid to snipe enemies from a distance (or even at point-blank range), especially since Electro Bolt will freeze them in place long enough to adjust one's aim. *Although the player has no melee weapons, quick meleeing a shocked enemy with a gun will also perform a One-Two Punch, allowing one to finish off weaker enemies without wasting time or ammunition. Trial Two Equipment *'Weapons:' Drill, Rivet Gun *'Ammunition:' Drill Fuel, Rivets, Trap Rivets *'Plasmids:' Electro Bolt, Decoy 2 *'Gene Tonics:' None Tips *It is recommended to set traps around the Little Sister before letting her harvest the corpse, as this will save time and will allow the player to devote their attention to other urgencies. *When laying Trap Rivets, set around a dozen around the corpse in an arc ranging from one wall to the other. Do not lay any Trap Rivets between the corpse and the corner, as no Splicer will ever go there. Set them up in waves, without leaving too much space between them (i.e. a space large enough for a Splicer to walk through). Deploy the rest of the Trap Rivets at one of the three main pathways mentioned in Trial One. *The Drill Dash can kill weaker enemies in one blow, such as the Thuggish and Leadhead Splicers, but watch the fuel gauge, as it depletes rather quickly. *Drilling directly into enemies here is both inefficient and relatively slow. Instead, use Electro Bolt in conjunction to the Drill's quick-melee attack for a One-Two Punch, which will kill any enemy (with the exception of Spider Splicers) instantly. When facing the latter, combine Electro Bolt with a Drill Dash to kill the Spider as soon as they appear. For strategies on how to use Electro Bolt on its own, see the Tips section for Trial One. *Always use Decoy 2 when going to a vending machine or the Health Station. In the later stages of the trial, it is recommended to keep a Decoy active at all times, spawning a new one as he previous one disappears. The best spot to place a Decoy would be either at the top of the small staircase, or at the other end of the pool's ridge, above the water. Deploying a Decoy while under attack will only be marginally effective, as some of the Splicers will still continue attacking the player. Trial Three Equipment *'Weapons:' Shotgun (Increased Clip Size upgrade), Spear Gun (Faster Mechanics upgrade) *'Ammunition:' 00 Buck, Phosphorus Buck, Rocket Spear, Trap Spears *'Plasmids:' Hypnotize *'Gene Tonics:' None Tips *A typical error here would be to deploy every single Trap Spear around the corpse before putting the Sister down to start the trial. Do not do this, as it will make navigation difficult and, in any case, a Splicer caught in one of the wires will most likely die instantly and fall into the others, setting them off. Instead, set one or two in front of the corpse so that the Spears form a diagonal across the pool, and deploy the others in front of the three entry points, taking care to space them out. *If there are any Trap Spears left, set them so that they are positioned directly above one of the two water pools in the area. The resulting shock from the Spear will electrify the water, killing any other Splicers within it instantly. *Use Rocket Spears sparingly, as they are expensive and come in limited supply. Although there are more than enough to dispose of the Spider Splicers at the end of the trial (a single Rocket Spear will take a Spider down by itself, and usually around four of them spawn in total), this Spear type's true strength lies in taking down groups, so use them if at least two or more Splicers are bunched up together. *Use Hypnotize on Splicers only if there are other enemies around, as otherwise they will attack the player until a new Splicer approaches them. This can, however, be used to the player's advantage, as this will force a Splicer into attacking the player if they're currently harassing the Little Sister. *In addition, Splicers hit with Hypnotize will be stunned for a very short moment, letting the player land in a close-up shot (or even a headshot, which deals double damage) with the Shotgun. Gallery Bioshock2 2015-10-29 02-31-06-166.png Adonisbaths2.png Adonisbaths8.png Adonisbaths9.png Adonisbaths5.png Adonisbaths3.png Adonisbaths7.png Adonisbaths6.png Adonisbaths4.png Category:Protector Trials DLC Category:Walkthroughs